soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Carly Corinthos-Jacks
Merger I don't mind the merger, but, I have seen that you have not put a lot of edits out. You remind me of another user that we had and she was a little demandful. I'll ask the higher brass to do the merger and ask them what they think. I know that they will say that you need to edit more to prove yourself. I'm not 100% sure to allow you to be the admin just yet. Let me see your edits some more. My advice is to edit more to prove to me that you are worthy to be a administrator. Thanks for repling. HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 18:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Sysops I have talked it over with the other admins and they think that you can be the sysop here but not the full fledged administrator. HotDice Roller Derby Wiki • Soap Opera Wiki 18:31, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Take a look at my Wiki. I created most of the articles there except for 1. Thanks anyway but I would honestly like to think about it. It's a bit tempting to say the least but I would like to be an admin. You are a terrible liar and you have never changed you promise Sundogs that you would leave this site alone and you lied to both him and me and the other users on the website. --M42380 02:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Don't Ever call me a bitch again. Don't come on my wikia ever. I will blocked you in minutes if you come on to it. Don't say that you are not telling you the truth.--M42380 02:23, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Well, You're Banned for 100 Years (Literally) on GH Wikia. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 23:25, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : Presonlaly I don't give a damm about your GH Wikia. Stay away from me. I have better things to do then waste my time with you. --M42380 23:31, 8 March 2009 (UTC) you have been reported to Central wikia I would expect you to lose your GH Wikia in a matter of days. Don't try and mess with something that you can't be. Step up to the fact you don't like anyone calling you out for what you are really. Carly Corinthos. You been switching my wording and trying to get me blocked. --M42380 23:42, 8 March 2009 (UTC) And there you go. Acting like the bitch u r. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 00:02, 9 March 2009 (UTC) : You are so right that she is acting like she owns everything. --Car5ly8 00:05, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Car5ly8 She was talking about my all my children wikia user. She's making sure that a user that we have trouble with is staying good. I have put her on tempionally blocked for harressing my cousin on this page. --M42380 00:31, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I dont understand --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 00:41, 9 March 2009 (UTC) -- 18:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) GH Wikia Would you mind if I come over? --Car5ly8 23:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) |Anyone that is respectful is welcome. The more the merrier. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 00:01, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Lies. You said that anyone is respectful can come. But then you block anyone that changes things that you don't like. -- 18:00, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Your wikia I hope that you are happy but I and my cousin are though with your site. You and your "friend" can have fun ruining it the way you see fit. By the way, I don't want to see your on my wikia or my cousin's wikia. --M42380 17:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :You have a wikia??? lol, whats next!--Carly Corinthos-Jacks 01:10, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :: You know that she has a wikia. No really wants you here. You think just because your obession with Carly Corinthos. --Car5ly8 15:49, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::LEARN. ENGLISH. I CANT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 22:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::AND I SUSPECT THAT CAR5LY8 is Clau5dia8. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 22:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: What are you talking about? I am not Claud5dia. I don't ever wanted to be on your wikia. You said early that anyone that is respectful is welcome at your site. you are liar. I know English and you clearly don't--Car5ly8 15:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: I am watching your edits closely. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 22:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::: Look at this!: I kno where Cau5dia8 lives. Vancouver!m I also have her IP adresss. So I am caling in help and having u blocked, :::: Getting be blocked for what? oh by the way both you and your other lesile roak have been reported for abuse of power.--Car5ly8 13:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Merage 2 I can't edit from my school ip address on your site. I am leaving my answer to you here. Can you unblock the IP address? I don't have a probelm about Merage our two sites, however my biggest problem is copying things from wikipedia. I don't think that is right to do. Ever since starting school they have taught plagiarism is not right. It could get you into many years of trouble. --Car5ly8 18:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::User:Angela stated on my talk page that copying from Wikipedia is ok because wiKia and Wikipedia both share the same license. Secondly, I have to say that We are only copying in edits made by Roak, in past revisions, so technically, we are not copying current revisions of Wikipedia. I will also unblock the IP. -- 20:02, September 17, 2009 (UTC)